


Making a Deal with the Devil

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Resident Evil [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris loves his sweets, Hunnigan is Leon's miracle worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Chris talks with HR about his retirement.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Making a Deal with the Devil

Chris rolled his eyes as he made his way to a room in the back of the BSAA headquarters, one that was soundproof, camera-proof, and the current office of HR woman Melanie Young. She hired agents, made sure they went to the right people and got the right training. She knew everyone and everything that went on in the BSAA, so when the small rumor of Chris retiring started, he had been summoned.

Melanie Young was a beautiful woman, one that knew how to use her smarts and looks to get what she wanted. Chris hated talking to Melanie due to the fact she tried to get every inch of usefulness out of him without giving him a single reward. Chris sat down, crossing his legs and arms, starting the conversation before she could even open her mouth.

“It's time I step down. I'm not getting any younger and I've found someone I want to settle down with.”

Melanie hummed, twirling her pen around before setting it down. Her blue eyes were piercing but Chris didn't flinch. “You know it'll be hard to find a replacement for you.”

Chris huffed. “Jill is ready. Her therapist has cleared her for active duty. I'm sure you know that.”

Melanie shrugged her shoulders, leaning back in her chair. She brought her cup of tea up to her mouth, sipping as she pondered her words. “I have her results but that doesn't mean she's fit to replace you. You've had more exposure to bio-weapons and you haven't been compromised by an outside source.”

“Jill has been on almost the same amount of missions that I have and just because she got captured by Wesker doesn't mean anything.” Chris leaned in, keeping his anger in check. He hated when someone talked shit about Jill when she was one of the founders of the BSAA and didn't deserve to have her integrity questioned. “Wesker was always two steps ahead of us and I only got lucky defeating him. It could have been me instead of Jill in Wesker's hands.”

“But it wasn't. And until I clear her to come back, I have no one to train or take the lead on major missions if you retire.”

Chris took in a deep breath, wishing he had Leon here with him so he could stare Melanie down. “I'm willing to train your soldiers until you get a team that is up to my standards. You knew this was eventually going to happen.”

“Are you willing to negotiate? There are some things that need to stay within certain people.” 

“I'll only do serious missions-ones where a deadly bio-weapon has been set loose or a rescue mission but that's it. I get to pick and choose.” Chris watched Melanie move slightly to type into her computer, her fingers working as she watched Chris. 

“How often will you be available for training?”

“Twice a month. I'll come in and spend an entire week doing an intense boot camp and simulate how these zombie conditions are.”

Melanie bit her lip as her eyes finally glanced at her computer so she could print the paperwork. Chris barely noticed the smile she gave him as he took the forms from her, more interested in skimming the paragraphs. “Here's the paperwork. We'll treat you as a special contractor and get in touch with Jill about filling your place. Are you sure you won't reconsider?”

“No. I've earned the right to choose when I want to retire. I've seen so much death and anguish that would have put a regular person in a mental hospital. I was going to retire and promote Piers but he gave his life for me and I tried to continue, for him. But now I've learned that I don't have to push myself to keep going. One day someone is going to be stronger than me and I don't want to meet that end.”

“Wesker was stronger than you and you won.” Chris snorted. 

“Wesker chased me into a volcano and we got lucky that the woman he was with fucked up and left us one of his serums. It's been luck all this time and I'm stopping before it runs out. I'll fax this when I'm done filling it out.”

Melanie sighed as Chris rose his seat, folding the papers into his jacket pocket. “Ok Chris. We'll call you when everything is set up on our end.” 

Chris thanked his stars that he was able to escape easily and without much fuss. He knew that Leon was waiting for him so he left quickly, being mindful of the papers on his jacket. 

–

“So how did it go?”

Chris shrugged his shoulders, taking the mug of coffee Leon was holding out for him. “Easier than I thought it would be. I have to read over the paperwork they gave me and make sure they didn't try to fuck me over.”

“Ah the BSAA, now why would they try and trick you into something when their motto is to protect?”

Leon and Chris shared a grin and laughed. Leon reached up to pull Chris into a brief but deep kiss. Their foreheads rested against each other as Chris closed his eyes, enjoying Leon running his hands through his hair. God he loved this man so much, how did he get so lucky? His hands ran down Leon's back, landing into Leon's back pockets. It was easy to get lost in each other, gently kissing each other as their bodies swayed to the radio Leon had going. 

Chris pressed a kiss against Leon's eyebrow, smiling as Leon hummed. “How about we spoil ourselves tonight? We can go out to a nice restaurant and maybe get some nice crème brule.”

“A simple date night huh? Do I need to bring one gun or two?” Leon wiggled his eyebrows.

“Two. Might as well bring a pocket knife and a flash grenade, just in case.” 

“Gotcha.” Leon pulled out his phone and waved it in Chris's face. “Go ahead and send Hunnigan the papers they gave you so she can check them out. She can change them in your favor in case something is wrong. I'll go take a quick shower and change so we can be on our way. “

“K babe, use that coconut scrub will you? You always smell delicious when you use it.” 

Leon smirked, letting his fingers caress Chris's jaw as he made his way to the bathroom. Chris bit his lip, shaking his head at how gorgeous Leon was before contacting Hunnigan. She was the best person to go to when you needed something, she got things done. 

–

Leon leaned over to whisper in Chris's ear, his eyes trained on the waitress across the room. “Don't look now but she's been eyeing you since we got seated. Should I be jealous?”

Chris chuckled, rolling his eyes at Leon. “Oh yes I'm going to leave you and have filthy sex with her in the men's bathroom, letting the entire restaurant know that I'm banging her. Fat chance in hell.” 

Leon smirked, smacking Chris's shoulder at the vulgar words coming out of his mouth. “Don't let her hear because I'm sure she'll drop her panties at a moment's notice.”

“Well don't worry. I rather have you bent over this table in front of everyone than her. No comparison.” 

Leon chuckled, pushing his menu away as their waiter came to take their order. “I'll have the steak, rare, with the watercress salad and mashed potatoes.” He turned to Chris who ordered almost the same thing but asked for a side of broccoli and green beans. 

The waiter nodded, taking their menus. “Would you like a refill on your wine?” His eyes were trained on Leon, whose glass was almost empty. “Or would you like something different?” 

“A refill is fine.” 

The waiter nodded, taking Leon's glass and leaving them to go put their order in. Chris glanced to see if the waitress was still looking at him and thankfully she wasn't, so he reached out for Leon's hand and sighed in relief. Leon raised an eyebrow. “You ok?”

“Yeah. Now what did you think about Claire's invitation to her bbq party next weekend? I know she's trying to bring the gang all together but I think Jake is busy right now.”

“If Sherry calls him, he'll come running.” Leon shook his head, thanking the waiter as he slipped Leon's glass back onto the table, full. “And Claire already bought a bunch of booze and meat to feed an army so I think everyone will be there.”

“Even Hunnigan is invited and Claire told me she had a field day slipping the invitation on Hunnigan's desk. I don't know how she did it but apparently she was able to sneak through security and even leave a chocolate bar as well. Had Umbrella experimented on your sister, she could have ruled the world.” 

Chris shuddered at the thought. “Don't let her hear that. The smirk won't come off her face for weeks. Should we bring something to the bbq? We could try our hand at making coleslaw.”

“Claire said she wanted us to get the dessert. She wants pies from that bakery we won't tell her the name of. Jake's allergic to pecans so we can't get that tasty turtle pie we usually get. I was thinking cherry pie and maybe apple crumble.” 

Chris licked his lips. “Let's get lemon meringue pie too. With Claire, her sweet tooth can end up with an entire pie gone within minutes and I bet that Sherry will end up following in her footsteps. Should we get anything else in case someone doesn't want pie?” 

“When we go buy the pies, we can see what else looks good. Here comes our food.” 

Their food, the plates filled with to the brim, were set down and their mouths salivated at the savory scents. Chris swallowed his saliva and kissed Leon's hand. “I am so happy we came here. We need to come here more often.”

Leon picked up his fork. “We will now that we're basically retired. We'll have long walks along the beach, board game nights, days where we stay in bed-” Leon smirked, “our bodies connected at every moment. We finally have time to do it all.” 

“All day in bed? Sounds very good to me.” Chris winked. “If I die, let it be in your arms.” 

Leon kicked his ankle. “Don't talk about dying. Even Wesker had a difficult time trying to kill you and he was genetically modified and hated your guts. I'm sure he's rolling around in hell, absolutely pissed that you've survived this far. And if you die because of sex, his anger will probably be enough to raise him from the dead.”

Chris grimaced around his spoonful of mashed potatoes. “I definitely don't need a zombie Albert Wesker trying to kill me for the billionth time in a row.” 

Cutting his steak into small pieces, Leon moved one shoulder up. “I'm almost half jealous that you had a rival so up your ass that he planned everything so he could try and defeat you.”

“And the other half?”

Leon sighed. “I'm glad he's dead. He caused so much trouble and the world hasn't really healed since then. Raccoon City is gone, along with our friends and honestly, some of our dreams as well. Could you imagine if all this didn't happen? We could have had a happy police family.”

Chris shook his head, clearing his mouth with a wash of red wine. “At the end of the day we can't do anything about it but move forward. We'll make new dreams Leon, together.” 

They shared a soft look with each other, hands intertwined as they continued to eat their food. Leon rolled his neck, chuckling as he saw the waitress that had been eyeing Chris walk by, her face hoping that Chris would pay attention to her. He wasn't jealous but he did like shoving their relationship in other people's faces. It wasn't hard to reach over with a bite of steak and feed Chris, his face just adorable as he enjoyed the food. He received a confused smile as he bursted out into laughter at the waitress's indignant face. 

“Nothing nothing, just finish your broccoli.” 

Leon felt his phone vibrate in his jacket and he pulled it out, seeing Hunnigan's name as the caller. He wondered what was wrong as he swiped to answer her call, mouthing her name to Chris, who nodded. 

“What's up?”

“I glanced over Chris's paperwork and found a couple of issues that I went ahead and reworked in his favor. Yours I finished creating and I want you to look at it before signing it. But let's just say that you two will be paid handsomely if they don't pay attention when they file it away.”

Leon didn't hold back his grin as Hunnigan described what she did. “Better pay, more privacy, less power over you. You owe me, they wrote in a small paragraph that stated they could force Chris back into active duty whenever they wanted. He would've had to wait until they were finished with him and then they might not have let him go.”

“How nice. Thanks Hunnigan. I'm so glad that you're on our side. Tell me what's your favorite pie and it'll appear at Claire's bbq as a thank you.” 

“Blueberry if you don't mind. I'll email the papers later, once I give them one more look over. “

“Thanks Hunnigan, I'll talk to you later then. I'm on a date.” Leon's teasing tone made her sigh and Leon imagined her shaking her head in exasperation. “Alright Leon, later.” 

Pushing away his barely finished plate, Chris tilted his head and waited for Leon to speak, who sipped his wine in satisfaction. “So?”

Leon's smile was vicious, the one he had whenever he had the last laugh against someone. “Hunnigan found some bullshit in the papers the BSAA gave you. Stuff that could have forced you back into the bio-terrorism world without a fighting chance. So she rewrote it and made sure you were in control of the situation.” 

Chris pointed his spoon at Leon, “That woman is a god send. We should take her out on a lunch date.”

“We should take her to that french place, the one that serves that delicious soup. Are you ready for some dessert?”

Chris patted his stomach, making a thinking face as he rubbed his tummy. “I could go for a slice of cake. You?”

“I'm pretty full but I can order something to go. What are you thinking of getting?” 

Chris browsed the dessert portion of the menu and eyed the triple chocolate chip fudge cake with almonds and whipped cream. But then again the cream puffs with chocolate sauce also looked amazing. “It's so hard when they all look good and I don't have enough space to devour them all.”

“We can take some home if you want.” Leon leaned forward, letting his foot slowly trail up Chris's. “Maybe share them in bed.” 

Chris pinned Leon's foot in between his thighs, his eyes narrowing in excitement. “I like the sound of that. Let's order, pay, and blow this pop stand.” 

Leon watched Chris order every dessert to go, snickering at the confused face of the waiter as he wrote down what Chris wanted. But then again he probably didn't have people ordering the entire dessert menu so they could use it in bed. Ah, it was nice being in love.


End file.
